The Peacocks And The Stork
by JoiForber
Summary: Captain Peacock and his wife Betty discover that at middle age, they are to become parents for the first time. Their lives are about to take an unexpected turn. Part 3 of Friends With Benefits and a spin-off of Fast Forward.
1. My Betty's Got A Secret

**My Betty's Got A Secret**

Stephen strolled into the front door and entered the lounge to discover Betty sitting on the settee sobbing fretfully. He moved quickly to her side.

"Darling what's wrong? What's happened?" he soothed; he didn't bother removing his coat or hat.

Betty just shook her head and continued crying, her make-up smeared and running.

He knelt down next to her, taking her hands in his, "Sweetheart, what is it?"

She looked up at, her face full of tears, chin wrinkled and lower lip trembling, "You promise you won't be angry?" she cried.

"I promise. What is it, Dear?" he was concerned and his eyes locked on hers.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm pregnant!" she blurted.

Stephen was taken aback, then trying to add some levity to the situation, smiled, "Is it _mine_?"

She shot him a look, "Stephen Peacock! Don't be daft! What kind of a question is _that_? Who else's would it be? _REALLY!_" she huffed.

His eyes danced, "Are you sure? I mean, how do you know?"

"I bought a test kit at the chemist's counter. It's like a chemistry set. There's a test tube, a dropper and I had to tinkle in a cup and add a few drops to the

test tube chemicals and put it in a holder, and the test tube is on top of a mirror. When I came home from work I checked it and there's an 'O' in the bottom

of the test tube," she said between sobs.

"What does that mean? The 'O' in the bottom of the tube?"

"It's a positive reading!" she began crying again.

"What made you decide to buy a test? Were you late?"

She nodded slowly, tears streaming down her red cheeks.

Stephen couldn't contain himself and threw his arms around her; he couldn't stop kissing her tear-soaked face. His moustache got wet from her tears but

he just kept on kissing her.

"You're not angry?" she sobbed.

"No. Quite the contrary!" he hugged her tightly. He could feel her trembling, "Don't be frightened my dear! I'm ecstatic! Have you been crying this whole

time?"

"Yes," she sniffed, nodding.

"It's alright. Shh," he said gently, "We're married! We _will_ get through this together."

She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in his arms.

"But we're too old to be havin' babies!" she exclaimed.

"Obviously we're not!" He started laughing, eyebrows raised.

"It's not funny! What are we gonna do?" she whined.

"We're going to be parents," he reasoned. Then he smiled devilishly, "You know what happens when you're pregnant?"

"I get all fat and swollen!" she grumbled, pouting.

"Besides that. Your knockers get _really big_." He made a gesture of large breasts with his hands. He closed his eyes and smiled.

She play-slapped his face, "You _would_ think of that!" she glared, "Those are for the baby!"

"Until it gets here, I can enjoy them! And I plan to!" he looked at her from under his brows seductively.

"You're awwwful!" she drawled, "You _do_ realize I'm not going to be able to work after he's born."

"I will work enough for the both of us! It's a boy? You found that out from the test?" Stephen kept touching her hands and nuzzling her neck and ear.

"No. I just didn't want to call the baby 'it'. That sounds so impersonal. We can fix up the empty bedroom for him. We won't paint the room any specific color,

maybe yellow. We can get some nice things from the Baby Departments at Grace Brothers and Woodies."

"You're getting excited, aren't you?" he crooned, grinning widely.

"A little, now that I know you're not angry. I always thought you didn't like children."

"I was never in a position to have any, so I just hardened my heart about them. Now that I'm going to be a father, I want this one. What if it's a girl after

we've been calling her 'him' for nine months?"

"She won't know."

"Hello in there!" he called to Betty's stomach, "It's daddy!"

"There you go getting all barmy! He can't hear you, you dozey bugger!"

"Well, just the same, he's going to know my voice long before he comes into this world! You want to go out for dinner? You don't look like you're in any condition to cook."

"Mmm-Hmmm. That sounds good."

"Afterwards we can come home and celebrate," he pursed his lips at her.

"I think we've done enough of that!"

"I want to make sure it took!" he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Betty made an appointment with the Sister at Grace Brothers for a pregnancy blood test. She was scared of the needle, so she scheduled it during her<p>

lunch break.

Stephen came down to Grace Brothers to hold her hand and offer some moral support for Betty.

Betty sat on the exam table with Stephen standing in front of her. She rested her head on his shoulder and offered Sister an arm. Sister tied the tourniquet

on and thumped the inside of Betty's elbow. When the vein plumped up enough, she inserted the needle, with Stephen looking on.

"You're going to feel a little pinch. You're doing fine, Mrs. Peacock. Breathe slowly," coached Sister, "There you go. Good."

He felt everything go fuzzy and his knees gave out from under him. He lay sprawled on the floor, out cold, as Sister loosened the tourniquet and removed

the needle from Betty's arm.


	2. Mrs Peacock Expects

We Didn't Suspect Our Co-Worker Was Expecting

Betty uncovered the sales counter in the ladies' Department as Miss Brahms exited the lift and descended the stairs. Betty was in an usually jubilant mood

for a Wednesday morning. Mr. Harman had delivered a large pile of merchandise for the Ladies' Department that needed to be priced and stocked. Miss

Brahms signed in and strolled over to assist Betty.

"Good morning, Mrs. Peacock. You're in a splendid mood today. What's up?"

"We got a shipment in of lovely Directoire Knickers and whale bone corsets and support stockings."

"Oh, blimey! That doesn't sound like anything to get excited about! Anything else?"

Betty scooted closer to Miss Brahms so she could share her confidence out of earshot of Mr. Rumbold and the other men.

"Wellll…there is something, Miss Brahms, but you must swear you won't repeat it, at least not for a little while," Betty confided.

Miss Brahms smiled and listened intently as Betty whispered clandestinely, "I'm going to have a baby, Miss Brahms!"

Betty blushed.

"You're pregnant?" Miss Brahms shrieked excitedly. She didn't mean to be so loud, she just could not contain her surprise.

"Yes, Miss Brahms," Betty replied wryly, "It was supposed to be a _secret_!" Betty snorted.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Peacock. I didn't mean to yell that out."

Mr. Humphries rushed over, "Did I hear right, Love? You've got a bun in the oven?"

Betty pursed her lips and frowned, "Yes. I didn't want the whole store to know!"

"Oh, isn't it exciting?" Mr. Humphries said to Miss Brahms, "There's so much to do! We've got to plan. How far along are you, Dear?"

"About six weeks." Betty explained.

"Is Captain Peacock happy?" Miss Brahms asked cautiously.

"Oh, yes! I was so worried he'd be upset. You know how he always claimed to hate children. He's actually very excited."

Mr. Lucas joined them, "Aren't you and Captain Peacock a little…"

"Don't say a word, Mr. Lucas!" Mr. Humphries admonished, "Not a _word_!"

"Well, then again, Abraham and Sarah from the Bible were in their nineties!" he burst.

"Go away! You're impossible!" Miss Brahms scolded, waving her hand as if she were shooing a fly.

"Yes, but will I ever be feasible?" he joked and retreated to the Gentlemen's counter.

"Pay no attention to him, Love," Mr. Humphries soothed, "Congratulations to you and Captain Peacock both!" Mr. Humphries leaned across the counter and

gently kissed he cheek as the starting bell rang, "A baby! A baby!" he repeated over and over as he walked back to his counter.

"I really am sorry, Mrs. Peacock."

"Don't worry, Miss Brahms, it would be obvious eventually. Now, let's get to work before Rumbold comes over here pokin' about!"

"Mrs. Slo- sorry, Mrs. Peacock, am I to understand that you are expecting?" asked Mr. Rumbold.

"Yes!" she said happily.

"How is Captain Peacock taking it?" he asked dryly.

Betty bristled, "He is very happy, as am I. Pompous twit!" The smile disappeared from her face.

Mr. Rumbold strode to the center of the sales floor with a smug grin on his face.

"Ooohhh…he makes me so angry, Miss Brahms," Betty growled.

"Take no notice of 'im! 'E's just bitter," Miss Brahms sneered at Mr. Rumbold.

Betty tore open a box, removed a stack of large, cumbersome bloomers, and began filling out the price tickets. Miss Brahms inventoried the corsets and

handed them to Betty to put price tags on.


	3. Change of Plans

**Change of Plans**

"Oooohh, Miss Brahms, I feel awful," moaned Betty, gently rubbing her belly.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Peacock?" Miss Brahms was sincerely concerned for her co-worker. Betty had been feeling tired lately. The morning sickness often

extended throughout most of the day.

"I don't know, me belly's bothering me."

"Well, you go in back and sit down. I'll make Jug Ears ring for the Sister."

Betty slowly walked to the cloakroom and eased into a chair. She was about 4 months along and had a small protrusion of a belly. Her brown Grace

Brothers uniform hid it rather well.

The Sister came down straightaway.

"Mrs. Peacock, what seems to be the trouble?" asked Sister.

"I don't feel too well, Sister. My belly is giving me fits."

"Come with me to my office and we'll see what's going on."

They left and ascended the stairs to the lift. The lift bell dinged and the door closed behind them.

Once in Sister's office, Betty asked to use the loo. Betty wailed aloud from behind the door, "I'm bleeding!"

Betty began to cry bitterly and rub her belly.

Sister called to her, "Try to calm down; I'm going to ring your husband, Mrs. Peacock!"

* * *

><p>Stephen ran the 4 blocks from Woodward &amp; Lothrop to Grace Brothers. He didn't bother to take the lift, instead he ran up the 3 flights of stairs, taking<p>

the stairs two at a time.

"Where is she, Sister?" Stephen burst into the office and looked around for his wife.

"She's in the loo," Sister replied, directing him.

"Betty, darling, it's me! Open the door!" he called to Betty.

"It's open!" she whimpered.

He entered the loo and found her sitting on the toilet sobbing, "I'm bleeding!" Stephen's heart dropped. He crouched down, taking her hands in his. He

smiled softly and looked into her eyes.

"How much?" Stephen tried to remain calm; he couldn't let on that he was worried.

"I don't know…"

"It doesn't look like a lot. We'll go to hospital right away. Sister, please ring a taxi for us!"

Betty stood up, he held her tightly, and gently rocking her whispered, "We're going to face this together. Come on."


	4. Out Of The Woods

**Out Of The Woods**

"Mrs. Peacock, put this on and sit on the exam table, the doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse explained. She seemed nice enough. Short, round with

peaches and cream complexion. She looked to be about 35, red hair, and plumber's hands.

Betty changed into a hospital dressing gown and sat down.

Doctor Parker entered the exam room. He looked like a television doctor- salt and pepper hair, smooth complexion, perfect teeth, wire-framed glasses,

medium build, and kind hands. He looked to be about Stephen's age. He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"OK, Mrs. Peacock, I'll need you to scoot to the edge of the table and put your feet in these stirrups. Relax and let your knees fall to the sides."

"Oh! How ignamonious!" she cried.

"I'm right here, Darling," Stephen comforted.

"I don't want the whole world seeing me in this indignity!"

"Well, Mrs. Peacock," the doctor began, "the good news is the baby is fine and you're fine. I don't see any heavy bleeding; whatever was going on seems to

have stopped. Sometimes there's bleeding from you overexerting yourself or from where the baby has implanted. Either way, your baby is fine. The bad news

is you cannot continue to walk and stand around in heels all day. Your age puts you at a higher risk for complications. Therefore, I am ordering you on bed

rest. We want you to have a healthy, full-term baby."

"I have to stay in bed all day? How do you expect me to do that?" she whined in disbelief.

"You don't have to stay in bed all day long. You can get up and move about. No high heels though. You'll need to get some trainers to walk around in. You

will also need to stop coloring your hair."

"Quit coloring me hair? Stephen, do you hear this?" she cried.

"It's what's best for the baby. It's not forever- five months. It'll be alright," Stephen reasoned.

She tried to smile; she'd had a scare and she was trying to regain control of her emotions.

"There are a few more things I want you to do...or actually _not_ do. You need to stay away from tea and coffee. We need to keep your blood pressure down. I

don't want you standing or walking around for more than 30 minutes at a time. No baths. No sex."

Stephen's eyebrows shot up and he sulked, "I can be gentle."

"He's quite gentle," Betty defended.

"The baby can't handle the motion. Orgasms might cause premature labor and we don't want that. The messiness of intercourse could cause infection."

"Oh, 'eck! You try living with 'im! 'E's been all over me from the word 'go'!"

Stephen's eyebrows shot up indignantly, "Doctor, do you have any children?"

"Yes. Four."

"Then you know what your wife looks like when she's pregnant."

"Yes, I do," he said, smiling endearingly.

"All right, then you know what I'm going through!"

"Yes," he agreed, "You can still be intimate; you'll just have to be creative. There are other ways to have intimacy without intercourse."

They both blushed like two students brought before the headmaster.

"Oh, and one more thing: no playing with her breasts. Stimulating her nipples can cause premature labor," he explained.

"Indeed!" Stephen's shoulders slumped and he stared at the floor for a moment.

Dr. Parker listened to Betty's belly with a stethoscope. He held the chest piece in place and slipped the earpieces off his ears.

"Mr. Peacock, would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

"May I?" Stephen perked up.

"Just put these in your ears and you can hear."

Stephen removed his handkerchief from his pocket, wiped off the earpieces, and then inserted them into his ears. His face lit up and his eyes misted, "That's

my baby!"

He gently placed his hand on Betty's abdomen and smiled at her.

"What's it sound like?" Betty asked.

"It sounds like a little horse trotting round in there!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Stephen clocked in at the sign-in book.<p>

"So how did it go? Is Betty a'ight? The baby?" Mel asked sympathetically, "You ran outta here yeste'day like the place was on fire!"

Stephen nodded, "Betty and the baby are both fine. She's been ordered to bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"So she's outta work now, huh?"

"Yes, sir. I would like to work some overtime and doubles whenever possible, at least until the baby is born."

"I'll see what I can do. 'Ave you decided wha'cher gonna name it?"

"If it's a boy- Stephen Jr. If it's a girl- Stephanie- the female variant of Stephen!"

"You are one vain bugger, d'you know that?"

Stephen snickered, "This is my only chance!"


	5. 8 Men and a Baby

**Baby Shower For Stephen**

"Shh…Shh...Here he comes!" whispered Jack.

"He's going to kill us, but what fun!" Paul tittered.

Stephen entered the warehouse, carrying his homburg and a cup of coffee from Beppo's in his hands.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted and sprang up.

Stephen jumped, startled, nearly dropping his coffee.

"Aaaaahh!" he gasped, "What're you lot doing scaring a man like that?"

"Captain Peacock, we're giving _you_ a baby shower!"

"You berks are all barmy! Whoever heard of a baby shower for the _father_?" he laughed. He really did work with a crew of men who were a bit off their trolley.

"Sit!" Mel ordered as he slid a chair center floor.

Colin perched a makeshift hat, made from cardboard, on Stephen's head. It had pound notes and ribbon curls taped onto it. He cringed as it was

placed on his head, but tried to join in the frivolity, "Alright, if I must."

The first gift was presented- a rocking chair knocked up by the guys in Building and Grounds.

"We made this from busted-up oak pallets," Mr. Watts stated proudly, "Our Mr. Helliwell smoothed it nicely with sandpaper and put a coat of varnish on."

Stephen ran his hands on the chair, impressed with the craftsmanship. He fingered the hand-carved, curved spindles which made up the chair's back.

"Hey! In a few years, you and Betty can use that in your retirement flat!" someone called.

Stephen chortled, "Betty will love this! Thank you!"

Richard presented him with a gift basket containing a box of 144 flavored condoms.

"Nice," Stephen said flatly, frowned, and sucked in his cheeks.

"Use 'em in good health!" Richard quipped.

"Don't use 'em all in one place!" Jack piped up.

Stephen shot them a look, eyebrows raised. He received the usual baby gifts- nappies, blankets, hand-knitted booties (obvious gifts from the wives of the

married men). Then there were the gifts from the single men- a six-pack of ale, crisps, a pack of fags (for the waiting room).

Mel left and returned with coffee from the canteen for everyone. Stephen thanked his co-workers for their thoughtfulness.

"It's not often one of us old geezers is havin' a baby!" Colin joked.

He loaded his gifts into the boot of his car. Now that Betty was on bed rest, Stephen would drive the car to work every day; he wasn't about to risk

something happening to her and trying to rush home on the bus.

* * *

><p>Stephen returned home, brought in the gifts, and set them on the floor in the lounge.<p>

"What's all this lot?" Betty questioned, her eyes surveying the goods.

"The guys threw me a baby shower!"

"Silly men!" she laughed gleefully.

"Building and Grounds made this chair! Isn't it wonderful?" he said, presenting the chair to her, "Sit down and give it a try-out."

She sat down and rocked slowly. The chair had a nice smooth motion, "Oh! It is!"

"Would you like to have it down here or would you rather I put it up in the baby's room?"

"I could use it down here and after the baby is born it could go upstairs. I'll get lots of use of it for those two a.m. feedings!"

"As you wish."


	6. Dinner and a Moving

**Dinner And A Moving  
><strong>

Stephen arrived home and quietly opened the front door. He carried a bottle of apple juice in a paper bag under his arm. Betty sat in the lounge with her

back to Stephen. Silently he removed his shoes and padded to the settee. Betty slept soundly, her hands folded across her swollen belly. She was now at 6

months pregnant and took a nap in the afternoon.

Stephen tiptoed upstairs to the bedroom, removed the quilt from the bed, and returned to the lounge. Betty had not stirred. He fluffed the quilt and spread it

out on the floor then strode into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Working quickly, he made tuna and mayonnaise sarnies, sliced strawberries, cut up cheese

and arranged the slices on a plate with crackers. He drained the tuna into a saucer and went to the back door to set it out for the cats. Tiddles ran up and

swiped at his hand, scratching him.

"Ow! You hateful thing!" he scowled, dropping the saucer; some of the tuna juice splashed out. He returned to the kitchen, washed his hands, and resumed

his task. He took two wine glasses out of the cupboard and filled them with apple juice. He put all the food on a tray and returned to the lounge, and gently

set the tray on the coffee table. He turned on some soft music.

Betty's eyes fluttered open, "You're home! I'm sorry, I must have kipped off. You want tea?"

"No. You're not allowed to have it, so I won't have any. I bought some apple juice for you."

She smiled broadly. Stephen stared in wonder at her. She was glowing. Since she stopped coloring it, Betty's hair had turned a soft brown. He was amazed

at how young and beautiful she looked.

She eyed the food on the table and the blanket on the floor. She leaned forward. "What's all this?" she asked, pointing and waving her finger.

"I made us a picnic dinner," he smiled.

"Oh, you are so sweet!" She slid to the floor and sat with her back resting against the settee, legs folded, feet touching sole to sole.

"Tiddles scratched me when I set the bowl of 'cat champagne' out for the cats," he explained and put two tapered candles in holders and set them on the

coffee table.

"She knows you put me in the club!" Betty joked.

"What a hypocrite! She's been in the club twice!"

"Then maybe you should take that up with Neville!"

Stephen chuckled and lit the candles. Sitting on the floor, he gazed at her from beneath his brows; his eyes were dark and intense. He leaned in and

walked on his hands toward her. He closed his eyes and kissed her mouth. She reached up, touched his face, and pressed her lips to his. He nuzzled her,

kissing her neck. She gently ran her fingertips along the edges of his ears. He leaned against her belly and felt the baby kick his forearm. He smiled, looked

down, and watched Betty's stomach move slightly.

"Hey in there!" he called and the baby moved again. Stephen chuckled.

"He knows your voice!" Betty's eyes danced in the dim candlelight.

Stephen took a sandwich off the tray and offered it to Betty.

"Thank you, Dear," she murmured.

They clinked glasses and sipped their juice. She dug into a kiwi with a spoon and nibbled her sandwich. Stephen stood up and offered his hand to Betty,

"May I have this dance?"

She giggled and he helped her to her feet, "I'd be delighted! We are silly!"

They moved around the room with the music. Betty rested her head on Stephen's chest, listening to his heart beat. He propped his chin on the top of her

head. She turned her face to his. He pressed his lips gently to hers. His moustache prickled her lips and she wrinkled her nose.

"Are you scared, Stephen?" she whispered

"Yes. I'm scared to death," he admitted.

"Me too."

He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. Moving back a step, he leaned over and kissed her belly.


	7. D Day

**D-Day**

Stephen stood shaving. He swished his razor in the basin and scraped another swath of whiskers and soap. Betty watched his reflection with one

eye. He noticed her watching him in the reflection of the mirror. He smiled and continued shaving. He turned to leave the bathroom and saw her snap

her eye shut.

Silently he tiptoed to the bed and crept up to her, knelt down, and rubbed his face all over her chest, wiping shaving soap on her,"Ooohh! You cheeky

thing!" she roared.

Then he did the unthinkable…he reached under the covers and began to tickle her relentlessly. He laughed almost as loudly as she did while she

slapped his back. He kissed Betty and then kissed her belly. He placed his hand on her abdomen and the baby kicked. He smiled and laughed, "I'll never get

tired of that!"

He pulled up his braces and tied his tie. He fastened his cufflinks, wiped the remaining soap from his face with a flannel, and dragged a comb through his

hair.

"Stephen!" Betty called.

"Yes, Dear?"

"I think it's time."

"Time for what?" he asked, not really paying attention, concentrating on getting ready for work.

"_Time!_" she urged.

He gasped, "Are you sure?"

She groaned, "Yes, quite sure!" She curled up and held her belly, eyes closed tightly.

Stephen sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her lower back, "Alright, remember the breathing exercises we learned in the classes.

C'mon…pant-pant-pant…blow-blow-blow…"

She tried to follow his lead, but the pain was greater than she anticipated. Now it was Stephen's turn to care for her. He went over to the clothes

cupboard and removed a maternity blouse and a pair of ladies' trousers from their hangers.

"Do you need help putting these on?" he asked.

Betty nodded and another contraction erupted. She closed her eyes and this time she was able to concentrate on her breathing. The pain passed

and she exhaled, "That was better."

Stephen looked at his watch, "Three minutes," he crouched down and helped her put on her socks and trainers. He picked up the bag she had

packed for her hospital stay.

"Ready?" he invited, eyebrows raised. He offered his hand for her to pull herself up.

"No. I don't want to do this!" she protested.

"It's too late now! I'll be right there with you the whole time. Come on, let's go have our baby!"

He rang ahead to Labour and Delivery so they would be ready for when they arrived. He also rang Mrs. Axelby who said she'd meet

them at the hospital.

* * *

><p>The ride to hospital seemed to take forever and poor Betty felt every bump and odd cobblestone in the road. Stephen pulled up at the hospital<p>

entrance. There was an orderly standing by with a wheelchair to take Betty in straightaway. Stephen took the car round to the car park and ran to catch

up with Betty. Mrs. Axelby met them at the entrance and went in to wait in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mrs. Peacock, you need to get undressed," the nurse instructed.<p>

"I just got dressed!" she whined. Another contraction and more puff-puff-puffing.

"_Daddy_, you need to put these on over your clothes," she said handing Stephen a set of medical scrubs. He slipped the trousers over his own,

pulled on the jacket, and tied it round back. The nurse pulled the curtain closed and Stephen stood by as Betty disrobed. She slipped a hospital

gown on, open part in the front, and wrapped a sheet around herself.

They wheeled Betty into the delivery room. Squeezing Stephen's hand, they guided her onto the birthing table. He positioned himself where he was out

of the way of the doctor and nurses and where he could coach Betty. He reached for her hand and kissed her lightly.

"Betty, this is Doctor Parker, how are you doing?" the doctor introduced himself.

"I'll be better when this is over!" she breathed.

"I can imagine!"

She began blowing through pursed lips as a contraction came on.

"You are doing well, Betty!" the doctor encouraged. Betty relaxed as the pain subsided. "You are fully dilated, so whenever you are ready, you can push!"

Stephen could feel his palms go clammy. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his heart raced.

"Chin to your chest, Darling," Stephen coached. A contraction resonated and Betty strained to push, moaning loudly.

"That was very good, Betty!" the doctor remarked. Doctor Parker could clearly see the baby. However, when Betty relaxed, the baby went back in.

After a while, she began to get tired and the staff was concerned for her and the baby's safety. Another contraction. Betty clutched Stephen's hand

and cried out in agony.

"C'mon, Sweetheart, breathe! Focus!" he coached softly, "Push!"

The baby barely moved. She shrieked in pain.

Betty grabbed Stephen by the collar and dragged his face to hers, "I don't want to breathe, Stephen! I'm hurting! This is all your fault! You did this to

me!" she sobbed. Disheartened, Stephen blinked back tears.

Doctor Parker looked over at the attending nurse, "The baby is coming out bum first, a complete breach! Betty, now listen to me, you have to stop

pushing!"

"Push! Don't push! Make up your minds! I'm not a ruddy psychotic!"

"_Psychic_, Darling!" Stephen corrected.

"Mr. Peacock, you're going to have to leave! We're going to have to take the baby!"

"What? W-What does that mean?" Stephen stammered.

"We have to deliver the baby by Caesarean Section."

The nurse escorted him out of the delivery room as they hurriedly prepped Betty.

"I don't want to leave her! Please!" he begged.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Peacock, we've got to get the baby out right away! You can't be in here. I'm sorry," she disappeared behind the swinging doors.

"What's going on? Where's my husband?" Betty became hysterical as more staff entered and the delivery room was a flurry of activity. A mask was placed

over her nose and mouth. Tears streamed down the sides of her face and into her ears, pip-pip-pipping onto the pillow under her head; her lower lip

trembled, "I'm sorry, Stephen! Come back!"

"Now, Betty, we need you calm down and try to relax. Breathe naturally. Now count backwards from one hundred," the anesthetist instructed. She

began counting and all went black.

* * *

><p>Stephen sat in the waiting room and dissolved into tears. His hands over his eyes; big tears slipped through his fingers. Mrs. Axelby tried to comfort him.<p>

She put her arm around his shoulder, "It's going to be alright," she said, trying to convince herself as well.

"If Betty dies, I don't know what I'll do. She's part of me…" he wept.

"She's a strong woman, Stephen," Ethel reassured him. She took a tissue from her handbag and handed it to him. He dabbed his eyes and wiped his

nose.

"What about the baby? I have never wanted something so badly."

"They'll both be fine. Do you want coffee? I'll go get us some in the canteen."

Stephen nodded, his head in his hands. He stared down at his wedding ring and remembered Colin's taunting words: "Newlywed!" and smiled a bit.

He felt an arm around his shoulders. He looked up to see the vicar who performed his and Betty's wedding.

"Vicar! What brings you here?" Stephen perked up a bit.

"I'm the on-call chaplain this evening. I will ring Colin and tell him where you are. He speaks well of you! The whole Packing and Maintenance department

are excited for you. They come off like a bunch of hardened dock workers, but they are really a bunch of softies!" he chuckled.

Stephen smiled through his tears. The Vicar held Stephen's hand and said a prayer for him and Betty and their baby. The Vicar sat with him a few

minutes longer until Ethel returned moments later with two coffees.

"Do you want a coffee, Vicar? It's nothing for me to pop back and get one for you."

"Oh, no thank you! I've had plenty this evening. I have a few more rounds to make." He excused himself, shook Stephen's hand, and left.

Stephen sat silently, reminiscing. He thought about their second honeymoon, "That's when I made Betty pregnant!" he laughed to himself.

He looked back on their wedding day and playing football. He thought of the time Betty was sleeping on the settee after the dinner. He had come in with

tea for two. He sat next to her and rested his hand with his cup on her belly. At the Lamaze classes they were wrestling and teasing and flirting. He

smiled warmly and felt his eyelids get heavy and he leaned against Ethel and drifted off.

* * *

><p>About 5 hours later, the nurse came out.<p>

"Mr. Peacock?" she called softly, "Mr. Peacock?"

Stephen shook himself awake, "Uh? Yes?" he sputtered, "What is it?"

"You may see your wife and daughter now," she smiled.

"Daughter? It's a girl?" he mused, "It's a girl!" he exclaimed.

"Well done!" Ethel cried, "Congratulations!" She hugged Stephen.

"Come this way!" invited the nurse. She smiled warmly, "Your wife came through the surgery splendidly. She's in recovery right now, but I knew

you'd want to see the baby. She's enchanting. Seven pounds, six ounces, twenty-one inches long."

"Tall and skinny like you, Stephen!" Ethel wisecracked.

"That's my girl!" he stated proudly, straightening up and puffing out his chest.

Stephen and Ethel followed her to the recovery area. Betty rested serenely, IV in her arm, and a monitor beeped in the background. She was so tranquil.

The baby slept peacefully in a bassinette next to Betty. Stephen leaned over and kissed Betty's forehead, "Well done, Love!" he whispered.

"Your wife should be coming out of anesthesia shortly, Mr. Peacock," the nurse stated.

Stephen scooped up the baby and studied her. She jerked in her sleep, startled. She was angelic and perfect. She was sleeping, swaddled and

wrapped tightly. Mrs. Axelby smiled and looked on. He was gob-smacked and looked over at Ethel, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes! She certainly is!"

The baby opened her eyes and blinked, trying to focus. She stared at Stephen's face which made him gasp, "She has my eyes!"

"Oh, not baggy, I hope!" Mrs. Axelby joked.

"No, they're quite pretty. They're grey like mine!" He kissed her tiny face.

She opened her dainty little mouth and let out a yawn. Stephen laughed. She was gorgeous, with wispy strands of sandy brown hair that fell in soft

ringlets. Stephen set her down on the bed and unwrapped her swaddling.

"What're you doing?" Ethel asked.

"Taking inventory. Ten fingers. Ten toes. She has hands like mine! She has my ears. Her belly button looks funny."

"You are daft! That piece will fall off on its own and will look like a normal belly button." She shook her head.

He lifted the baby, held her against his chest, and cried, "I can't believe I helped to create this perfect little person!"

He wrapped her in her blanket and handed her to Ethel. She had Stephen's eyes and lips, Betty's nose and chin. She had Stephen's tapered fingers.

Betty stirred sleepily, "What are you rabbitting on about? Is there something wrong with our baby?"

"No. She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

He moved closer to Betty and lightly kissed her cheek, "How are you, Dear?"

"Tired."

He kissed her again, "I love you! You've done very well!"

Betty tried to laugh but still felt the effects of the sedation; all she could manage was a smile and a few titters.

"You have a bonny baby girl, Betty!" Ethel cried.

"Thank you, Dear!"

Ethel moved closer to Betty and held the baby next to her. Betty gazed at her daughter, "Oh! She is so lovely, isn't she, Ethel?"

"She's an angel. God bless her!"

"Thank you, Ethel. It means so much to Stephen and me that you're here."

Ethel cradled the baby in her arms and smiled.

"Auntie Ethel!"

Ethel tee-heed, "It's an honor!"

"What shall we call her, Dear?" Betty asked.

"Name her after me!" Stephen stated matter-of-factly.

"_Stephen? _That's an unusual name for a girl!" Ethel stated.

"Not Stephen; Stephanie. She could have your name, Betty, for her middle name- Elizabeth."

"You've given this some thought, I see."

"Well…yes!"

Little Stephanie became fussy. Her mouth crinkled and she let out a loud wail.

"She's got your voice, Betty!" Stephen quipped.

"Bloomin' cheek!"


	8. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

Betty and Stephanie were able to leave the hospital after a few days. The doctors were pleased with Betty's breastfeeding capabilities and Stephanie

was healthy and alert. Stephen was a mess as he slowly drove his wife and daughter home, driving at least 10 mph under the speed limit. It seemed that

even pedestrians were passing him! He pulled up in front of the house, got out, and held the door open for Betty. He opened the back door, removed

Stephanie's baby carrier from the car, and carried her to the front door. Betty leaned against Stephen as they walked. He put the key in the door latch and

opened the front door.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!" yelled Miss Brahms, Mr. Lucas, Ethel, and Mr. Humphries as the trio entered. Ethel stood by; she winked at Stephen and

Betty knowingly.

The lounge was set up with a table of food, party streamers, balloons, and a large hand-written "WELCOME HOME" banner strung across the wall.

Betty's eyes widened and she hugged Miss Brahms tightly.

"Welcome home, Betty! I've missed you!" Miss Brahms cried.

Stephen brought Stephanie in and the three crowded round to have a look-see. He gently took her out of her carrier and handed her to Miss Brahms.

"Oh, she's so tiny and sweet! Congratulations!" she squealed.

"Are you sure this is _your_ baby, Captain Peacock? She's awfully pretty!" Mr. Lucas chaffed.

"She gets her looks from her mother!" Stephen countered.

"Ere, if you're gonna be cheeky, Mr. Lucas, you can just go!" Miss Brahms scolded, nuzzling Stephanie.

"What? No pink hair on this baby?" Mr. Lucas snickered.

"Don't be facetious, Mr. Lucas," Stephen playfully reprimanded, just like old times.

"I'm sorry, Captain Peacock, I didn't know my joke was going to be taken so seriously!" Mr. Lucas mock-cowered. Stephen shook his head.

Miss Brahms handed Stephanie to Mr. Humphries. The baby cooed softly as she focused on his face.

"Well, done, Love!" Mr. Humphries said to Betty, "She's absolutely darling!"

"We brought you a few things!" Miss Brahms chirped.

They all settled in on the settee and a few kitchen chairs. Stephen served them some drinks and they nibbled on bacon-wrapped sausages. Miss Brahms

presented Betty with the first gift. Betty tore open the pink paper; it was a little dress and a pair of thick tights, "It still gets cold even though it's April!"

"Oh, it's lovely! Thank you, Miss Brahms. You are sweet!"

Mr. Humphries handed Betty a package wrapped in pastel color-block paper. She ripped the paper from the corners and inside was a pair of dainty curtains.

"I made them meself, Dear! Mother helped with the hemline but I did all the embroidery!" The curtains had delicate needlework patterns of Beatrix Potter

characters dappled all over the cream-colored panels. There were also a pair of balloon valances to match.

"They're wonderful; you do exquisite handiwork. They'll look pretty on Stephanie's window. Ah, you're too kind, Mr. Humphries!"

"I'm _all_ kinds!" he quipped back. Stephen's eyebrows shot up. Stephanie fussed and then let out a loud squall, startling Mr. Humphries.

"She has her mother's voice, I see!" Mr. Lucas cracked.

"Belt up!" Miss Brahms shot back.

Stephen took Stephanie from Mr. Humphries, and cradling her, offered his little finger. She quieted down.

"Oooohh, Daddy's got the knack!" Mr. Humphries observed, winking.

Mr. Lucas gave Betty a gift wrapped in flowery paper, "From my mother and me," he said.

She unwrapped the gift and showed it around. It was a bear dressed in a pink tutu with little ballet slippers and a tiara.

"Awwww.." they all intoned.

"I do like this, Mr. Lucas. Thank you! Thank you all."

"This was all Mrs. Axelby's doin'!" Miss Brahms explained, "She rang us to tell us you was getting' outta that hospital and what time to show up! She made

the food; we helped with the decorating."

Ethel handed Betty a small parcel wrapped in Sunday funnies paper. Betty opened it and inside was a handmade baby quilt made from pink, yellow, blue and

orange blocks, "I made this in the hopes that one day I'd have a little one of me own," Ethel explained.

"Oh, Ethel! Thank You!" Betty hugged her.

"That's what 'Auntie Ethel' is here for!"

"And 'Auntie Shirley'!" Miss Brahms chimed.

"And 'Uncle Claybourne'!" Mr. Humphries stated.

"And 'Uncle Dickie', too!" Mr. Lucas added, not to be left out. They all laughed.

"You are all wonderful. We're lucky to have friends like you!" Betty gushed.

"What says we pop round to the Onion Crate pub and wet the baby's head?" Mr. Lucas suggested.

"Here, here!" piped up Mr. Humphries.

Stephen looked at Betty expectantly. She smiled winked at him, "Now Mr. Humphries and Mr. Lucas, I don't expect you to bring him back in that state he was

in on his birthday!"

"Oh, yes Ma'am!" Mr. Lucas responded with a mock salute.

Stephen jumped up and he, Mr. Humphries and Mr. Lucas headed out, tittering like schoolboys, leaving the women to their coffee and catching up.


	9. Six Week Check Up

**Six Week Check-Up**

"How ignamonious!" Betty exclaimed as she lay on the exam table, feet in the stirrups, for her six week check up.

"Mrs. Peacock, we have to make sure everything's ship-shape. I'll try to make this as painless and as quick as possible," said Dr. Parker.

Stephen sat on a chair in the exam room holding Stephanie. She slept soundly in Stephen's arms. He looked over at Betty and cleared his throat.

"He wants to know when we can resume, um, relations," Betty asked sheepishly.

"Everything looks alright. Your sutures are completely healed. There's no bleeding. Are you having any pain or burning sensations?" He pressed on her

abdomen, "Is there any pain or tenderness here?"

"No. I feel fine."

"Well, whenever you're comfortable to do so, you can have sexual intercourse," he explained.

Stephen's face lit up and he smiled like a Cheshire cat, "Thank you, Doctor! Thank you! Thank you!" he gushed.

"Oh, give over!" Betty groaned.

Stephen raised his eyebrows and dipped his head a bit, as if to say, "One more thing…"

"Oh," said Betty, "He wants to know if he could play with the Bristols."

"Absolutely! There's no reason for them to be off-limits."

Stephen let out a long delighted exhale. He bit his lower lip seductively and winked at her.

"You two may want to consider using some form of birth control since you know that you _can_ get pregnant again," he warned.

They both looked at each other with raised eyebrows and tittered.

"You may pick up some prophylactics from the nurse's station on the way out."

They left the doctor's office after he gave them the green light to be intimate; Stephen drove Betty home. He kissed her good-bye and kissed Stephanie's

forehead. He headed back to Woodward & Lothrop.

* * *

><p>Back at work, Stephen marked his locker calendar with hearts on the day. Colin saw this and chuckled. Stephen had been putting a big "X" on each calendar<p>

day leading up to Betty's six-week check-up. He took a lot of ribbing from his coworkers about his countdown calendar, but he didn't let it bother him; he

loved Betty and enjoyed the intimacy they shared.

"Stephen!" called Mel.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to work a double tonight!"

The others hung about to see Stephen's reaction. His face fell and he pouted. They erupted into a cacophony of hoots and howls.

"You are wicked, Mel!" Richard called over.

"I'm sorry, Stephen," Mel began, "We couldn't resist takin' the mickey on you. You don't hafta work tonight!"

Stephen looked around and smiled wryly, "Thank goodness for that!"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Betty nursed Stephanie as Stephen impatiently waited. He had showered and shaved and wore his silk boxers and a white vest underneath his<p>

dressing gown. Satiated, Stephanie's little mouth relaxed and she let out a small sigh. Betty handed her to Stephen, "Make yourself useful! I'm going up to

get freshened up a bit."

He smiled, positioned the baby on his shoulder, and tapped her back. Her little eyelids fluttered and she went limp. A small burp released.

"Good girl!" He slowly ascended the stairs to her room. Betty met him wearing a dressing gown.

"I want to wash her up right quick. If you help me, it won't take a minute."

"All right," he sighed. He enjoyed this time with Betty and Stephanie, the winding down and getting Stephanie ready for bed. The house grew peaceful. Betty

filled the washbasin in the loo with warm water. She took Stephanie from Stephen and stripped her, putting her dirty things in the diaper pail. Betty carried

Stephanie to the loo wrapped in a towel. Stephen collected the shampoo and a flannel from Stephanie's changing table.

Betty felt the water before placing Stephanie in the sink. Satisfied it was the right temperature, she set her in. Stephanie stiffened and her eyes went wide

and she let out a loud howl. Stephen ran into the loo, "What's wrong?"

"The water startled her. She's fine. Would you bring me a cup, Dear?"

"Certainly!"

They bathed their daughter and playfully flirted with each other. Stephen gently poured water on Stephanie's head and rubbed shampoo between his hands

before applying it to her hair. Betty squeezed the flannel, sending a cascade of water down Stephanie's back. He bent down and kissed Stephanie's tiny

forehead.

He looked lovingly at Betty and kissed her lips. Betty tenderly lifted Stephanie from the basin and Stephen slipped a towel under the baby, then he carried

her to her room. Betty donned a clean nappy on her and dressed her for bed. Betty nursed her one last time and rocked her in the chair. They put Stephanie

to bed and tiptoed out of her room closing the door about halfway.

Stephen grabbed Betty and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing himself against her. His aggressiveness startled her.

"Not here!" she whispered.

He walked her backwards into their room, arms still clutching her. He swung the door shut behind them.

She reached up and opened his dressing gown, kissing his chest. He loosened his grip and opened her dressing gown, revealing she was wearing nothing

underneath. His breath hitched and his eyes widened; he slipped his hands inside and wrapped his arms around her. Her skin was soft and warm. He lightly

scratched her back. He explored her mouth, chin, and neck with his lips. His moustache tickled her and she smiled. He slipped her dressing gown off as his

dropped to the floor. She kissed his neck and he ran his hands up and down her back, his hands coming to rest right above her bum. She raised a leg and he

lifted her; she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held onto her thighs. He kissed her deeply, his breath quickened and she

made little moaning sounds. He walked to the bed carrying her, and hitting his shins on the bed rail, they both fell onto the bed with him on top of her. The

bed collapsed with a loud cracking of wood and a thudding crash. They burst out laughing hysterically.

"I'll fix that later!" he laughed.

"Did you remember to pick up some protection?" she teased. He shot her a look; even in the dark she could see him rolling his eyes at her.

He pulled his vest over his head and tossed it somewhere in the dark. She craned her head forward and kissed his pale chest.

She pressed her fingertips into his back. He buried his face in her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. He tugged at his boxers and kicked them off.

"Be gentle," she whispered.

"I'll try," he murmured.

He was usually a gentle and considerate lover, but that night he took her with wild and reckless abandon.

* * *

><p>The next day Stephen arrived at Woodward &amp; Lothrop right on time. He strode in and opened his locker.<p>

"Look at 'im! He's struttin'. Just like a…_Peacock_!" Jack snorted.

They gathered round whooping and chuckling.

"A'ight! Let's see it!" Mel ordered.

"What?" Stephen asked, feigning confusion.

"You know good and well _what_! C'mon…show it!" Colin pressed.

"Show what?" He was teasing them. He knew what they wanted; he just wanted to razz them a bit.

"Let's see your neck," Mel demanded.

Stephen rolled his eyes, loosened his tie, yanked his collar down, and tilted his head. They all strained to look. There, in the crook of his neck, was a dark

purple welt- a love bite.

"Cor! It's almost _black_! And you could almost see teeth marks! She tagged you good, your Betty!" Richard blabbed, "You _stud_!"

They all oohed and ahhed; they were impressed.

"What? No breakfast? Surely a romp that commanded a mark like that would have qualified us for breakfast!"

Stephen slapped his palm to his face and shook his head. He straightened his collar and adjusted his tie.

"Is that the only one she gave you?" Paul asked, pointing with his chin.

"That's the only one I'm showing you lot!" Stephen answered point-blank.

After they had dispersed, Paul approached him, "Level with me. What's it like?"

Stephen did a double take and his eyebrows shot up, "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't toy with me, Peacock. What's it like?" Paul was serious.

"Good God, man, that's _private_!" Stephen looked at him incredulously.

"Not _that_! You have got the wrong end of the stick! I mean what's it like having a wife who adores you?"

"_Oh…that_!" he chuckled, "It's wonderful. It really is wonderful." Stephen's eyes went all dreamy.

"Funny, when you talk about your wife, your eyes do this thing," he said pointing and making a circle in the air in front of his face and imitating Stephen's

expression, "You _do_ realize you are now officially a Big Jessie!"

Paul walked away. Stephen laughed and put on his work smock. He looked at his collection of photos of Betty and Stephanie. He kissed his fingertip and

touched his wedding photo. Smiling, he shut the locker door.


	10. Oh, 'Eck, Not Again!

**Oh, 'Eck, Not Again!**

Life for the Peacock family had settled into routine. Stephanie was now three months old and she was Stephen's biggest football fan; she would squeal

when Daddy came off the field and cuddled her. She seemed to know when he scored a goal. She was sleeping through the night.

Betty spent her days doing domestic chores and when the weather cooperated, walked Stephanie around the commons behind their home. She would start

dinner and then load Stephanie in her pram to meet Stephen at the bus. With the warm weather and longer days, the Peacocks spent more time outdoors.

On sunny afternoons, Stephen would join them and they would sit along the river throwing bread crusts to the ducks.

Stephen never imagined his life could be so completely blissful. He also never dreamed that at fifty-three years old he would be starting a family.

* * *

><p>Betty had just finished dusting and was napping the lounge rug while Stephanie slept in her cot upstairs. She completed her tasks and heard her daughter<p>

crying loudly. She climbed the stairs and entered Stephanie's room, scooped her from her cot and led her to the rocking chair. Betty settled in and began to

suckle her baby. She continued rocking, singing softly, and kissing her; Stephanie wrapped her little hand round Betty's finger. Betty smiled adoringly.

A quick burp, a clean nappy, and the two headed out for a stroll in the warm mid-morning sunshine; Betty was on a mission. She wore an over-sized teal

blouse, black Capri's and Keds trainers: comfortable clothes for a spring day walk.

Stephanie lay contented in her pram kicking her little legs and sucking her fingers. Betty hummed lovingly to her.

Stopping at the chemist's shop, Betty pushed the pram in.

"I hope this is just a case of miscalculation, Steffie!" Betty whispered to her daughter. She was more thinking aloud than conversing.

"Thank you for your custom, Mrs. Peacock! I hope the results are satisfactory!" chimed the chemist cheerfully.

Betty smiled tightly and nodded, "Cheeky upstart chemist!" she thought to herself.

He put the test kit in a bag and handed it to Betty. She and Stephanie then headed back to the house for lunch. Betty nervously stashed her purchase in her

handbag.

* * *

><p>Once home, Betty wheeled Stephanie into the lounge and parked the pram. Stephanie was fast asleep and Betty wanted to leave her nap awhile longer.<p>

Betty walked into the kitchen, fixed herself a sandwich of tuna salad, and put the kettle on. She opened the fridge and rummaged for a piece of fruit. She

foraged for the last apple, "Oh! We've got to shop again!" she noted to herself.

She sliced the apple and set the wedges on a plate, then headed back out to the lounge to eat near the baby. She had just sat down when the kettle

started whistling. Up and into the kitchen to prepare herself a cuppa. Stephanie snoozed sweetly for the duration of Betty's lunch. Betty looked at the wall

clock. One pm. She had enough time to take a little nap. She lay on the settee and closed her eyes.

Stephanie squalled loudly and woke Betty with a start. She looked up at the clock. One-thirty.

"Well, a thirty minute kip off is better than none," she reasoned.

Betty reached into the pram, picked Stephanie up, and carried her over to the settee. The baby furiously began rooting and wailing in frustration, arms

flailing.

"Goodness! You'd think I was starving you!" she chuckled.

She put Stephanie to her breast. The baby latched on and began gulping loudly.

"Ow-ow-ow…Please Steffie! That hurts Mummy!" Betty winced.

Betty gently brushed Stephanie's hair with her fingers. The baby looked up at her mother and smiled, milk leaking from the corner of her mouth. Betty

marveled at how much like Stephen the baby looked. She had his eyes and her hair curled softly like his. She had little dimples in her cheeks like Stephen.

Betty placed Stephanie on her shoulder and gently rubbed her back. She let out a thunderous bubble and Betty laughed.

"Alright, young lady, that'll do!" Betty playfully scolded, "Let's get you upstairs and into some clean pants."

* * *

><p>Betty prepared their dinner of cottage pie, broccoli, peas and carrots; Stephen would be home soon. She set the food in the warm oven and packed<p>

Stephanie into her pram so they could meet Stephen at the bus. Six-fifty and the bus arrived right on time. He stepped off the bus and his face lit up when

he saw his family.

"Hello, hello!" he chirped, hugging Betty and kissing her, "I missed you two!"

Betty lingered a few seconds, pressing her lips to his. His eyebrows shot up and he smiled.

"Mmmm...You smell so good," she crooned as she nuzzled his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled, content and secure in her arms.

Stephanie kicked her feet and squealed at Daddy's voice.

"This is my favorite time of the day!" he announced. He reached into the pram and unhooked the belt holding Stephanie in. He gently lifted her out of the

pram, hoisted her up, and carried her home in his arms.

Betty admired her family.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock jangled at 4:15, but Stephen was already awake, retrieving a screaming Stephanie from her cot. She rooted at his chest, trying to latch onto<p>

him, "I'm sorry, Princess, I don't have what you're looking for!" he murmured, chuckling.

He brought her in to Betty who was groggily unhooking her wet brassiere. She had soaked through her nightgown as well. He deposited the baby next to

Betty, "It's for you, Dear!" he quipped.

Stephanie latched on and suckled loudly, slurping and frantically pawing at Betty. Stephen watched in amazement. The restroom light dimly lit the room; he

thought Betty looked radiant. After shaving, he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as his baby nursed at her mother's breast. He leaned in and

kissed Betty tenderly.

"I love you, Betty," he whispered softly touching her hair. Betty hadn't gotten her hair colored in quite some time and Stephen admired the natural light

brown color.

She smiled broadly, "I love you, too!"

He finished dressing and went downstairs for coffee and breakfast. The baby dozed off and Betty went down to the kitchen join Stephen. They shared a

quiet cup of coffee and he packed some sandwiches and an apple in a metal lunch box, "I've got to work a double tonight," he explained. She nodded. She

didn't like him having to work double shifts, but with her not working, they could use the money.

"I should be getting the maternity grant in the mail soon," she said hopefully.

He smiled at her optimism, "It'd be nice."

He looked up at the clock- 5:05.

"I've got to go!" He gathered his lunchbox and his mac, slipped his hat on and headed toward the front door. Betty followed him. He pushed his feet into his

shoes and stood at the door waiting for his good-bye kiss. She leaned in and he held her tightly, pressing his lips to hers.

"I'll see you when I get home, Love."

"I will probably be up feeding Stephanie or changing her!"

"You get some rest." He gave her another kiss and rushed out the door.

She quickly dashed into the loo and recovered her handbag from the sink cupboard, set up the test kit according to the directions and peed in the little

plastic cup provided. She squeezed the bulb of the dropper and then expelled 3 drops of urine into the waiting test tube. Her stomach was a jumble of knots.

"Oh, God, I'll die of this comes up positive!" she whimpered. She had to let the test sit undisturbed, so she left the restroom and returned upstairs to check

on Stephanie.

* * *

><p>The urge to check the test was overwhelming, but Betty remained steadfast. After two hours, she mustered the courage to check it. Hesitantly she opened<p>

the restroom door and flipped on the light switch. There it was! Mocking. Blatant. The dreaded '**O**' glaring at her in the little slanted mirror. She put her hand

to her mouth. What to say to Stephen?

"Oh, 'eck! Not again! Bloody hell!" she spluttered, working herself into a panic, "What am I gonna say to 'im? The doctor told us to use protection!"

She sat down on the settee and began to sob bitterly. She pounded the heel of her hand against her forehead, "Damn…Damn…damn!"

"Well, no sense sitting here fretting," she thought to herself after having her little pity party, "What's done is done."

She picked up the receiver and dialed Mrs. Axelby. The phone rang and after the third ring, Ethel picked up.

"Ethel? It's me, Betty. Sit down, Ethel, I've some news for you!"

"You're pregnant again, right?" she joked, chortling.

Betty did not laugh, "How'd you know?" she sobbed.

"Oh, heck! Not again!" Ethel exclaimed and cackled, "What did Stephen say?"

"He doesn't know yet! I'm afraid to tell him."

"Oh, _really_, Betty! You know him; he's going to go all barmy and he'll be so happy he won't even be able to see straight! You ought to call him at work right

now! They'll probably close shop and retire to the pub!"

"No. I think I'll leave the test kit on the sink edge and let him find it when he comes home from work."

"To each his own. Here, I'll come over! Put the kettle on and I can visit with my little baby niece."

* * *

><p>Later that evening…<p>

Stephen eased into the house silently. The house was dark and quiet; Betty and Stephanie were asleep upstairs. The cats yowled on the front doorstep.

"Shh…shh…you'll wake them!" he scolded the cats as they intertwined around his legs. He strode into the kitchen, set his lunchbox on the worktop, and

poured some cat food kibble into a cereal bowl. The cats followed him through the house meowing the whole way. Opening the back door, he set the bowl on

the step. Neville peered at him in the darkness and purred loudly.

"Hey, Buddy!" he scratched Neville's head and pet his back; Neville lifted his hind quarters up as Stephen stroked his soft brown fur. He reached out to pet

Tiddles and she swiped his hand, slicing into his finger.

"Dammit! Ornery animal," Stephen grumbled, wincing and shaking his hand. He put his finger in his mouth. Stephen closed the kitchen door and turned off

the light. He went into the loo to get a plaster for his bleeding finger. Then he saw it. The Big 'O'. The chemistry set on the washbasin. There it was.

Staring at him. His breath hitched. His eyebrows shot up, grinning ear to ear, and he couldn't help puffing his chest out, "Oh, my gosh!" he was agog. He felt

himself react to this revelation. He forgot all about the plaster and his bleeding finger. He had to see Betty!

Silently he climbed the stairs two at a time. He reached the bedroom in short order and stood in the doorway watching Betty sleep. Frantically he took his

clothes off, sloppily unbuttoning his jacket, pulling his shirt over his head without unbuttoning it. He stripped down to his boxers; his clothing lay discarded

on the floor in a rumpled heap. He slid into bed and scooted close to her. He threw his arms around her and hugged tight, waking Betty with a jolt. He kissed

her over and over.

"Another one?" he gushed.

"I'm afraid so!" she cried.

He kissed her again, "I wish we had met twenty years ago! We'd have had a houseful of pretty babies!"

"There you go, getting' barmy already! You're not angry?"

"No. I like having babies with you!" he said sweetly, "I like the way your belly moves and I love the way you look when you're pregnant- you glow! However,

in future, should this occur, don't bother getting upset. Know in advance that I will be very happy. Just let's not make too much a habit of it, though! I would

like to retire eventually!"

He eased right up to her; she could feel him prominently pressing against her belly.

She scowled at him, "_Really_!" she huffed.

"I can't help it," he smiled sheepishly, "It's like an aphrodisiac. It's like he has to brag about his accomplishment!"

"Oh, give over! Wait until your mates at work hear about this!" she giggled.

He slapped his palm to his forehead, "Oh, I can hear them at work now! They are going to mock me mercilessly!"

* * *

><p>"Who knew a man of your age could be so virile!" said Jack.<p>

"Did you already go through all those prophylactics I gave you?" teased Richard.

"You two are going to be pensioners in your retirement flat with babies in nappies!" Colin chimed and laughed loudly.

"I bet Betty makes you wear your box to bed from now on!" Paul called.

"Good on you, Stephen!" Mel cheered, "Don't take no notice of this lot! They're just jealous!"

"Thanks!" he said sarcastically and shook his head.

"Are we gonna get some breakfast out of this?" Colin asked, eyebrows raised in anticipation, "This is cause for celebration...and breakfast!"

"Sure, canteen…my shout!" he announced.

"Oh, big spender! We get that muck for free!" Jack protested, "How's about going over to Frank's Caf' and buying a round of bacon butties and coffee?"

"Sorry, guys, I'm going to have two mouths to feed, I can't be feeding you lot as well!"


	11. It's Showtime

**It's Showtime!**

Betty and Mrs. Axelby were having their usual coffee klatch when Betty felt a little "off". She was nine months along. Stephanie was about two weeks from being one year old.

"Oh, Ethel, excuse me, will ya? I've got to _go_!" she said with a degree of urgency.

"Sure, Dear. I've got Steffie. Take your time."

Stephanie wiggled in Ethel's arms. She reached for the plate of biscuits; Ethel took one and handed it to her. Stephanie grabbed the biscuit in her little hands and happily munched it with her four little teeth.

Betty stood up and waddled to the loo. Her hips and legs were giving her fits by this time. Ethel laughed.

"Mummy walks funny, doesn't she, Steffie!"

"I'll be glad when this is over! I feel like a giant penguin!" she groused.

"Oh, dear! You've left a wet spot on the settee!" Ethel called.

"Uh-oh…I think me bag of waters has broken! What do I do?" Betty called from the loo.

"I'll call Stephen! Don't worry!"

"Hurry!"

Betty tried to remain calm. It could be hours, right?

"May I please speak to Captain Peacock?" Ethel stated urgently when Mel answered the phone.

"Izzat you, Mrs. Peacock? How'zat baby comin' along?"

"No. It's Mrs. Axelby!"

"Stand by, I'll get 'im."

"Ta!"

Mel handed the receiver to Stephen, "Yes, Ethel?"

"You'd better come home, Stephen. Betty's water broke!"

"I'm on my way! Thank you! You might need to call an ambulance as well. How far apart are her contractions?"

"Not sure. She's in the loo."

"Well, keep an eye on her. I'll see you in a bit; I'm leaving now. Bye, Ethel."

* * *

><p>He arrived home to find the ambulance already there. Stephen pushed past the flock of onlookers and gawkers.<p>

Ethel held Stephanie, who was trying to get to Betty.

"Muh-ma! Muh-ma!" she cried, arms flailing.

"Steffie, your Mummy's going to be alright, she's going to have the baby!" Ethel exclaimed, trying to put on a brave front.

"Ba-b-b-Ba-by! Ba-b-b-Ba-by!" she mimicked Ethel's words.

"Step aside! Move over; that's my wife in there!" Stephen snapped angrily as he shoved past.

Betty lay on the floor, grimacing in pain; the paramedics prepared for the baby's birth and assembled their equipment. Stephen's heart broke as he saw her.

"Sir, is she your wife?"

"Yes!" he nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"The baby's head is crowning, we won't make it to hospital, she'll have to have the baby here!" one of the paramedics announced.

"I've had a Caesarian with our other baby. The doctor said I'd probably have to have a caesarian with this one," she cried fretfully.

"We don't have time, Ma'am," the paramedic urged, "You're going to have this baby here. _Now_!"

Stephen gasped and his stomach knotted. Betty looked up him worriedly.

"I'm here. I'm here, Betty!" he assured her.

"I'll take Steffie to the park awhile." Ethel said, whisking Stephanie in her arms.

"Da-da! Da-da!" she wailed, reaching for Stephen.

He lightly kissed her cheek as she grabbed for his face, "Daddy's a little busy right now, Sweetheart! Go with Auntie Ethel and have fun at the park. Thank you, Ethel!" he breathed a sigh of relief. What would they do without Ethel?

Ethel traipsed out the door with Stephanie into the fresh air and sunshine.

Betty let out a loud cry.

"Sir, position yourself at her head, kneel down, and she can lay her back on your thighs."

Stephen did as instructed. He could look right into Betty's eyes. He held her hands in his and she squeezed tightly.

"You're doing fine, Darling!" He smiled at her lovingly. She was terrified.

She whimpered, "I don't know if I can do this!"

"Ma'am, the baby is _right here!_ Only a few good, strong pushes are all that are necessary."

"Come on, Darling. Chin to chest. Breathe."

"Oh, 'eck, you're not going to start rabbiting on about breathing again, are ya?"

He chuckled.

"Push when you're ready, Ma'am."

The two paramedics held Betty's thighs and she trembled as she exerted herself.

"It would help if you grabbed your thighs underhanded, like this" one paramedic advised as he took her hand and positioned it. Betty obediently did as told. Stephen positioned his head close to hers so he could talk softly.

Betty strained and bore down.

"Doing great, Ma'am. A few more like that and the baby will be here." he coached.

She shrieked as another contraction erupted and she struggled to push.

"Very good, Dear!" Stephen exclaimed. He could see part of the baby's head, "Come on, _push_! It's almost here!" he coaxed.

"Oh, God! This hurts so bad!" she cried, trembling.

"You're almost done! I-I-I can see the top of the baby's head!" he stammered excitedly.

His fear and apprehension subsided as he caught the first glimpse of his baby.

Betty winced and yowled, straining with all her might. She held onto Stephen's hand like a vise. Groaning and shuddering, tears streaming down both cheeks, hair pasted to her head with sweat, she bore down.

The baby plopped out gelatinously, arms and legs flailing, into the waiting hands of the paramedic. Stephen's eyebrows shot up as he saw his child for the first time. Tears of joy ran down his face and he mopped his drenched forehead. His heart raced.

"It's a girl!" the paramedic announced.

The baby let out a wail to announce her arrival.

"Well done, Love!" Stephen congratulated and bent down to kiss her forehead.

She lay there panting and exhausted. The paramedic held the baby up for Betty to see, "Here's your new daughter!"

"Oooh, they're quite mucky when they come out, aren't they?" she remarked.

Stephen laughed.

"Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?" the paramedic asked and offered a pair of scissors.

Stephen nodded excitedly, "Oh, yes!"

The paramedic clamped off the cord and pointed to where Stephen was to snip it. One snip and it was finished. The paramedics wiped off the baby and checked Betty's vitals. One of them inserted a needle into the back of Betty's hand and started an IV. Betty winced. He taped the tubing to her hand. They collected the afterbirth and umbilical cord in a plastic bag, wrote some information on a sticker, and labeled it.

"Ma'am, would you like us to lay the baby on your belly?"

"Yes, thank you!" Betty replied tiredly. Her breathing slowed down and her adrenaline returned to normal.

They wrapped the baby in a nappy, swaddled her in a blanket, and set her on Betty's chest. Betty lovingly secured her and kissed the top of her head.

Her eyes welled up and tears spilled as she looked at her tiny wonderful little baby daughter. She missed this part when she had given birth to Stephanie.

She touched her baby's back and looked at her angelic face. The baby was about the same size as Stephanie was at birth. She had a head of fine sandy brown hair with ginger highlights. Her little mouth was perfect and she looked to have Betty's chin. Betty marveled at the baby's long fingers and the fine downy hair that covered her shoulders.

"She does look like a 'Katherine', Stephen."

He smiled lovingly at her and touched her cheek. He brushed her hair from her forehead with his finger.

"We have to get them to hospital. Are you coming with, Sir?" the paramedic stated.

"As soon as Ethel gets back with Steffie. I don't imagine they'll be much longer."

Ethel returned just as the paramedics were finishing their paperwork. "Do you mind caring for Steffie? I'm going to hospital with Betty to get her and Katherine settled in."

"Oh, don't you worry about us! We'll be fine. Congratulations!" She hugged Stephen.

"Oof!" he grunted, surprised at Ethel's hug.

The paramedics hoisted Betty onto a gurney with little Katherine perched on her chest. Ethel walked up to Betty and kissed her cheek.

"Good job, Love! She's absolutely beautiful!" Ethel exclaimed.

"Thank you, Dear," Betty exhaled wearily.

Ethel lifted Stephanie so she could see her Mummy and the new baby. She reached for Betty.

"Muh-muh!" She squealed, kicking her chubby little legs. Her little grey eyes danced.

"Steffie, this is your sister, Katherine!" Betty whispered, "Now be a good girl for Auntie, and Mummy will have a surprise for you when she gets home."

Stephanie reached for Stephen, "D-d-d-Da!"

He leaned over, smiled, and kissed Stephanie, "Daddy has to go with Mummy, Sweetheart. Go with Auntie."

"She'll be fine, you two go on." Ethel reassured.

"Ethel, do you have a fag?" Stephen asked.

"Stephen, you haven't smoked in years!"

"I'm afraid I need one after this!" he admitted sheepishly.

"You certainly do! You did good in there and you have a beautiful daughter."

She handed him a cigarette and he put it between his lips. She snapped her lighter as he leaned in toward her, and she lit it for him. He took a long drag, closing his eyes, and exhaled slowly, calming down.

"Thank you, Ethel." He lifted his foot and stubbed out the cigarette on his heel.

He handed the cigarette back to her and she returned it to the pack.

"You did good in there, Stephen."

"I did, didn't I?" he said, grinning widely and beaming with pride.

They rolled the gurney out to the ambulance and loaded Betty inside and Stephen climbed in behind her. The neighbors and bystanders applauded.

He held her hand, staring at his new daughter. Betty's color had returned.

With a wail of the siren, they were off.


End file.
